Inte välkommen i familjen
by Smargden
Summary: Bara en kortis - när Harry slutligen ser pärleporten. Infogade den fortsättning jag hade till den.
1. Chapter 1

Inte välkommen i familjen

By Smargden

/: Det här är en kortis – som grundar en del från en engelsk variant jag just läser. Harry är tvilling med Mikael ( äldst i min – 2'a i den andra)

Den har nästan samma start kap 1 å en bra bit in i kap 2 som 'Bakslag':/

* * *

 **1**

Det var sent på hösten anno 2180, livet hade haft en ljusning en tid efter vad som var ett virrvarr av angrepp och försvar, alltmedan Tom Riddle – aka Voldemort – gjorde vad han kunde för att hämnas alla som hade försmått honom under hans uppväxt.

Egentligen hade det hela varit Albus Dumbledores eviga kamp att vara den alla såg upp till, men glansen måste hela tiden ges nya påminnelser för den breda massan att se upp till honom, för _pöbeln_ glömmer så snabbt. Därför hade han eldat under Tom Riddles orsak att känna ett hat mot någon, och när han sedan blev något som måste tas om hand — hade han växt sig för stark — genom att han hade skaffat sig allierade — eller i Volis egen sinnesvärld _undersåtar, tjänare, slavar_ — på alltför många viktiga politiska sitsar.

Det var långt efter Albus Dumbledores storhetstid — faktiskt långt efter att Harry själv hade trätt tillbaks med ålderns rätt som han av en händelse råkade hitta sin mor Lilys koffert, i den fanns hennes dagboksanteckningar. Jo han hade sett den för eoner sedan — men då hade den bara varit _saker att ta hand om för att de inte skulle förstöras_. Där hade den sedan blivit under allsköns bråte som samlats genom åren.

Åter satt han med den sista av dagböckerna, de var hans enda sällskap nu. Hans hustru Ginny hade lämnat honom, dött av ålderdom för mycket länge sedan, barnen hade flugit ut och dött av ålderdom, barnbarnen — tyvärr hade de valt vägar som ledde dem till dödsriket av olika skäl. Bredvid sig på bordet fanns den senaste uppdateringen av testamentet. Stommen i det förklarade att Gringotts skulle vara den som såg över och exekverade hans sista vilja. Principen för det skulle följa den kände svensken vars testamente delade ut avkastningen vart år till olika som gjort sig förtjänta av det, i det han uppdaterade hade framför sig fanns det han definierade _vad_ som skulle premieras, och _om, när_ och _hur_ utdelningar skulle verkställas.

Det som skulle ha väckt mest uppståndelse om det hade vunnit laga kraft i hans ungdom — var att mottagaren inte fick vara från en _etablerad magifamilj_. Alltså enbart första och andra generationens magioser skulle kunna vara mottagare av hans fond. Utöver att premieras för bra eller nyttiga saker skulle även de som varit utsatta för exempelvis ministeriets snedvridna politik premieras. Det återstod enbart att skriva in några kommentarer för detaljerna till bilagorna för det slutgiltiga testamentet, från de anteckningar som han hade fyllt i efter hand.

Men medan Harry satt med sin mors dagbok kände han också hur nostalgin bet i honom, livet hade inte blivit som det liv hon ville ge sin son, och den dotter som väntades i slutet av kommande sommar — utifrån det hon hade skrivit. Det var första gången som Harry såg om sin syster i vardande — det slog honom djupt i hjärtat. _En syster — han skulle ha fått en syster — . — . —_

Med tårarna rinnande lade han ifrån sig dagboken — ögonen såg ändå ingen text att läsa. Innan han försjönk för djupt gjorde han sin sista ansträngning och signerade testamentets uppdateringar — satte trollspöt till det och yttrade _'statim enforced'_ , ett starkt blått skimmer hindrade detaljerna när dokumentet kopierade sig själv och originalet transfererade sig självt till grunddokumentet på Gringotts, medan en kopia blev kvar.

Hans liv hade styrts av Albus Dumbledore redan innan han hade fötts, allt det var förbi långt innan han insåg hur liten bonde hans familj var på Albus Dumbledores bräde. Albus hade till och med hade spelat ut bonden _Harry_ tvärs över brädet där bonden dog — men återuppstod med ny förmåga — som i schack där en bonde som kommer till andra sidan kan återuppstå som brädets drottning.

Harry minns den situationen när han lät sig träffas av den andra dödsförbannelsen. I det kände han hur han uppslöts av samma känsla som då . . .

-_-  
EOC


	2. Chapter 2

Inte välkommen i familjen

By Smargden

 **2**

" _Tillbaks igen Harry_?"

"Tillbaks ? — vart då ?"

" _Till mig — du minns väl — men för dig är det nästan två sekler sedan — även om vi här inte ser tidsflödet på samma sätt som ni gör._ "

"Så min tid är alltså ute — finns mina föräldrar här — eller . . . "

" _Du måste förstå tillvarons natur först, för att kunna förstå — de som du känner som var dina föräldrar .. de_ _ingår_ _i något som kan kallas_ _svärm_ _eller_ _familjegrupp eller familjegrupper_ _. Ni inkarnerar i kött, alltså blir biologiska människor med en begränsad livstid, sedan är ni tillbaks här — en tid, och sedan går ner igen en tid. De som en gång var dina föräldrar har efter det varit inkarnerade som dina barnbarn. Men har åter varit här men är nu på nya uppdrag — som nya individer — så tyvärr — vare sig dina barn eller föräldrar är_ _tillgängliga_ _för tillfället — Men du behövs på ett annat ställe._ "

"Vadå — får jag inte ens ro här?"

" _I en annan värld som ligger ungefär två sekler efter den du just lämnat har en snarlik situation som du har varit i, i det du skulle kunna kalla, din värld — det är just det som är det signifikanta med parallellvärldar, de är just snarlika - inte exakta avbildningar men snarlika._ "

"Har jag ett val?"

" _Någon behövs — du eller någon annan. Den du kände som Ronald Weasley har haft några kroppsliv sedan han var som den du minns — han var ett alternativ — men det kom att resultera i ett gigantiskt kaos — vi har försökt med honom i liknande situationer tidigare och trodde att han hade lärt sig — han har alltid misslyckats. Om ett tiotal år kan den du kände som Neville Longbottom bli tillgänglig men inte heller det är ett bra alternativ. Kort sagt — jag tog in dig nu — därför att du behövs där._ "

"För ännu ett liv i total disharmoni — ska jag lära om allt från början eller får jag några fördelar om jag går med på det frivilligt?"

" _Så du är beredd_?"

"Egentligen inte — jag har ställt in mig på att vara i ett nostalgiskt vakuum ett par sekler innan jag ens öppnar ögonen igen. — Men du kanske kan övertala mig till att känna någon glädje och förhoppning — då kanske jag kan ompröva situationen."

" _Förutsättningarna är snarlika de du känner, Neville Longbottom är den som försatte Voldemort i sin situation, hans föräldrar är döda – men han har sin farmor kvar. Dina föräldrar — tyvärr för dig – de är döda därför att de hade ett annat uppdrag att göra — Dursleys — nej, däremot Sirius Black har vårdnaden om dig. Pettigrew är DÖD — på riktigt den här gången. Men går du tillbaks längre så kan vi komma överens – och om du ger en garanti på att inte avslöja det liv du nu levt – kan du få behålla både kunskap och förmåga_."

"Som om du skulle låta mig få behålla två seklers kunskap, och min potentiella magiska nivå — går solen upp i väster där?"

" _Sarkastisk — och jag frestas att använda en av dina antagonisters favorituttryck snart — mins du Severus Snape. Jag börjar förstå honom. Nå jag gav dig ett förslag — men jag upprepar mig inte — så det är nu förbi. Du behövs – därför får det bli som det blir — då du inte tog det jag erbjöd så är de erbjudandena förbi. Håll dig nu vid liv så slipper jag se dig ingen — det har faktiskt varit skönt att slippa se dig en tid – så ha inte för bråttom tillbaks. —_ _ **ADJÖ**_ _. — Nästa!_ "

—

Med huvudet fullt av händelser i en underlig dröm — började Harry inse att han inte längre var vare sig gammal eller i det liv han hade levt — han var i en helt ny tillvaro. Medan han försökte katalogisera _verkligheten_ i sin dröm i jämförelse med de kroppsminnen han nu kunde jämföra mot var det skillnad som _natt mot dag_.

A — Han var fortfarande _Harry Potter_ , men inte längre enda barnet, hav var visserligen äldsta barnet i familjen Potter — men hans yngre broder var den alla såg och åbäkade sig för — Harry Potter var en bortglömd individ – faktiskt _bokstavligt bortglömd_.

—


	3. Chapter 3

Inte välkommen i familjen

By Smargden

/: Det här är en kortis – som grundar en del från en engelsk variant jag just läser. Harry är tvilling med Mikael ( äldst i min – 2'a i den andra)

Den har nästan samma start kap 1 å en bra bit in i kap 2 som 'Bakslag':/

(( blidde lite strul i upplägget av kap 1 & 2, har rättat till det ))

här är fortsättning på "Inte välkommen i familjen"

Men – med ett alternativ fortsättning mot hur den slutade.

Hade den tidigare som enskild del, men sammanför dem här.

 **3**

—

" **Harry — vakna — vi är framme.** " Hörde Harry någon skrika till honom samtidigt som någon ruskade om honom. Det tog honom åtskilliga minuter innan han långsamt började röra sig — samtidigt som flera års uppväxtminnen, och mentala minnen simmade i hans medvetande — **Dusrleys**? — skulle han inte slippa dem — och var fanns Sirius? — han kunde — inte hitta honom bland de nya minnena han hastighet såg ett flimmer av. Men det var trots allt Neville som hade ögonen på sig, det var ju i vart fall en tröst.

"Jag hade en mardröm, och, det kommer att ta ett tag innan den släpper, men jag behöver nog försöka minnas det mesta av den för den innehöll en hel del intressanta saker jag vill titta närmare på. Kan ni ursäkta om jag är lite tyst en stund."

"Var det en vision Harry?" Frågade den som i hans tidigare minnen var Hermione — och om de nya minnena var korrekta — så hette hon så här också, men de minnen av henne denna nya tillvaro överöste honom med – var inte som den Harry mindes från sin tidigare tillvaro.

"Ingen aning, men det var mycket personligt, ungefär som en NDU — du vet saker du plötsligt vet men att du inte egentligen kan veta det. Men jag behöver ta hand om det drömmen försökte ge mig."

Medan han _omständigt_ – för att ge sig mer tid att låta den här världens uppväxt etablera sig i hans dagsmedvetande, ordnade han sig för att ansluta med de som lämnade tåget för att ta de testraldragna vagnarna upp till Hogwarts. Det var mer minnesfragment av det nya liv han hade dumpats till som han behövde lyfta upp och lära sig. Jo Sirius fanns helt tydligt, men bara ibland, Dursleys var mer frekvent, men inte lika illa - - - - Attans Dursleys hade avtal med Sirius — och fick betalt för att Harry skulle få _bo_ hos dem när han själv inte hade möjlighet att vara hemma, men det innebar också att de lät Harry ha det avsevärt bättre än i den oövervakade situationen han hade varit där under Dumbledores ledning.

Vernon hade fått veta att det var Potters som ägde huset de bodde i, det skulle ha blivit en bröllopsgåva — men eftersom det blev en splittring mellan familjerna var det nu inskrivet att huset skulle _förbli_ i Potters ägo i minst 25 år. Likaså ägde Potters 68 procent av Grunnings — alltså där Vernon hade sin utkomst. Sirius hade de övriga 32 procenten, och Vernon hade blivit mycket väl medveten om det.

Men Sirius behövde vara _rörlig_ i sitt jobb, som ofta förde honom utomlands och oftast med mycket kort varsel — det var därför som Harry nu bodde hos Dursleys — men under mycket bättre förhållanden än hans gamla minnen tydde på — men de var trots allt Dursleys. Efter första mötet med Vernons syster hade det kommit till en så kraftfull konfrontation att Dursleys riskerade att sparkas från jobbet och vräkas från huset om _kärringen_ ännu en gång tilläts komma dit när Harry var där. Efter det hade hon inte kommit på besök — vad Harry visste.

Men det fanns mer att katalogisera; Sirius hade visserligen lärt Harry om magivärlden — men hållit honom borta från den – för det fanns konflikter. Ett _minne_ brände kraftfullt — far, mor och två syskon hade dödats — inför hans ögon när han var fyra år gammal det var fyra maskerade, han visste att han i den här kroppen hade haft mardrömmar från det — men han hade gjort något då det hände ( _genera vitae, quae mihi_ ) var ord han fick minnesbilder från de mardrömmarna insåg han nu.

Simultant med de orden såg han hur han höll fram högra handen och från hans fyra fingrar slöts de fyra inkräktarna till honom — och deras energier fördes över till honom och med det blev allt svart. Han hade långt senare fått veta att Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix och hennes make Rodolphus samt hans broder Rabastan Lestrange hade hittats döda helt nära hans föräldrar utan att man förstått orsaken till deras död, man hade antagit att husets områdesskydd på något sätt hade aktiverats genom att de i familjen skadades. — Det var en glimt från då, och hur det möjligen gick till, men det var ju i hans nya tillvaro.

Han märkte knappt hur han kom från tåget till Hogwarts – han skulle inte kunna berätta hur — om någon hade frågat — han visste att han var i Hufflepuff, och att tredje året skulle börja — men bortom det var allt diffust. Hela tiden strömmade minnen upp till hans tankar — minnen från hans uppväxttid i det här livet. Quirrell skulle ju vara i första året – men nu fanns han här och det var Harry's tredje läsår. Men till Harry's stora förvåning kunde Harry återigen se ett ansikte han hoppades ha sett för sista gången, författaren fanns också på plats.

När Harry såg dem båda började ännu fler minnen översvämma hans medvetande. Helt tydligt hade den här Harry Potter varit i koma en tid efter angreppet — men _överlevt_ , det som hade hänt från då till nu hade varit, om han förstod minnena rätt, ganska mediokert, det verkade vara som att kroppen hade fungerat på någon form av autonom förmåga, nästan apatisk, efter att han hade vaknat upp från angreppet då hans föräldrar dog, och hans prestanda på Hogwarts och även utanför var mediokert, för att uttrycka det snällt.

Så kom nya minnessekvenser, det måste ha varit då han var omkring 8 år gammal — Sirius hade gjort blodsadoption för honom.

Narcissa hade lämnat landet, efter att hon valde att separera från Malfoy's. Malfoys tillgångar var på något sätt blockerade, därför kunde änkan i familjen inte få till mer än till mat för dagen. Men då Narcissa fick veta att om hon separerade från Malfoys — fick hon tillgång till det hon hade med sig in i boet — brudkistan – så valde hon det alternativet. Med det lämnade hon allt som förknippades med _Malfoy_ bakom sig — det inkluderade sonen Draco — som nu var familjen Malfoys huvudman, men under förmyndarskap.

Draco kunde inte bli fri från förmynderi innan han blev myndig, och då skulle det omprövas, och om han hade varit inblandad i tveksamheter — så förlängdes övervakningstiden ytterligare.

Draco's resurser var trots allt mycket strikt reglerade, till det minsta möjliga, medan det som kunde anses vara Harrys tidigare familjs inkomst hämtades från Familjen Malfoys etablissemang och tillfördes familjen Potter — och så skulle det fortgå i ytterligare fyrtioett år.

Unge Draco var inte glad, för han visste nu att han inte tillhörde grädden av grädde, attans inte ens skummad mjölk kunde liknas med hans sociala position.

Oj — såna mängder med saker Harry måste lära sig så fort det bara gick för att vara uppdaterad med det nya livet, men också kunskap från det gamla livet måste återaktualiseras, för att inte falla i glömska.

—

Det visade sig att Quirrel var den lärare som utbildade i ämnet 'de omagiskas samhälle', och hade gjort det i många år.

Efter hand som dagarna passerade så återmindes han saker från den här versionens första tid på Hogwarts — jo trollet hade han helt glömt av. I den här tillvaron hade Tvillingarna Bus sagt till Minerva om Hermione, som för övrigt var en av kråkorna nu — alltså hade det aldrig blivit någon konfrontation mellan elever och troll, troll-? — han kunde inte hitta någon incident med troll alls. Efter det hade Harry börjat söka tillbaks i minnena från sin första tid – för att se om det var något han behövde _hjälpa till med_. Det var ju _därför_ han var skickad hit. En sak bestämde han sig för — han skulle inte _synas_ när han gjorde någon insats — eller angrepp — och han skulle försöka vara medioker även i fortsättningen.

—

I enskildhet började Harry träna på att manipulera material, ju närmare utgångsmaterialet var i förhållande till slutprodukten — ju lättare blev förvandlingsmomentet, och ju längre kunde han driva sin förvandling.

Kol fanns det gott om däremot svavel och salpeter hade han svårare att hitta, socker däremot fanns det i tillräcklig mängd, och det var en kolkedja med väteatomer och hydroxidjoner 'OH-gruppen'. Kväve och syre var ju ingen bristvara heller, luften bestod ju av det. Alltså efter lite påläsning om detaljerna lärde han sig att modifiera socker att bli ett nitratkrut.

Det han sedan behövde var projektiler, och något som kunde kombinera krut och projektiler.

Hans slutliga lösning blev en träöverdragen kort stav av ett rör av magiskt modifierad metall — den såg ut att vara nästan identisk med hans trollspö. Projektilerna skulle vara hyperkomprimerat vatten, för att inte avslöjas med ljudet så satte han runor för att den skulle vara absolut tyst. Han experimenterade även med projektiler av trä, små och pilformade, valde han trä som kunde härbärgera magi kunde de även magasinera en besvärjelse som aktiverades vid kontakt med blod, runor var trevliga att jobba med.

Hans projekt för vårterminen var dock _basilisken_ den skulle vara _omhändertagen_ innan juluppehållet, oavsett Voldis dagbok eller inte. I den här tillvaron borde det inte bli någon som exponeras för dagboken, då Lucius Malfoy inte fanns med på spelplanen — men när hans egna liv var så annorlunda, så kunde även andra saker ha andra lösningar. Harry hade sökt, men inte hittat någon tidigare exponering av basilisken flicktoaletten var inte heller hemsökt, i den här tillvaron. Tydligen hade Voldi inte konfronterat någon med basilisken — _här_.

Visst kände han ett behov att bli mer bekant med sina kurskamrater, men inom honom fanns det inget de hade gemensamt med honom nu, och tidigare var han inte någon som var till nytta för någon av de övriga, därför hade han blivit en solitär.

Nu var han ju 300 år äldre än de övriga, trots att hans kropp var av samma årgång som dem, han fick stora besvär att inte visa sina kunskaper. Men — olyckan hände ändå.

" **Någon hämta Poppy!** " Skrek en av eleverna som satt närmast lärarbordet — bara sekunder efter att Severus Snape föll ihop. Efter det utbröt kaoset.

The Profet hade givit mer upplysningar om Snapes död än det som hade sagts till eleverna. Snape hade dött av _okänd orsak_. De hade alla förhörts om vad de hade sett och hört inför det som hände. Men bara veckan efter fanns nästa dödsfall Professor Quirrell segnade ner över sitt halvt ätna middagsmål — men det som hände i samband med det fick skräcken att lysa i de allra flestas ansikten.

" **LONGBOTTOM — se vad jag har blivit — se vad du har gjort mig till** . . . " Skrek en smutsbrun skepnad som lämnade Quirrells nu uppsprängda huvud.

Så började Harry försöka minnas detaljerna i hans flersekelgamla minnen — _Quirrell?_ — skulle inte han vara i första året?, och inte sa den här Dumble nåt om tredje våningens korridor eller nåt liknande — HAGRID — det fanns ingen Rubeus Hagrid här heller – hade aldrig funnits om hans nya minnen inte drev gäck med honom.

Att det var Voldemort var det ingen som förblev okunnig om. Det var sedan många brev som lämnade Hogwarts den kvällen — och följande dagar då brevugglorna kom tillbaks från de förstas utsändningar. Snapes död sattes i samband med att Voldemort hade parasiterat på en lärare — och med Dumbledores insats fastställdes det att Snape hade vägrat samarbeta med Voldemort och därför blev han dödad.

Resten av höstterminen förflöt utan ytterligare intermezzon, Dumbledore gjorde det han kunde för att trolldryckskursen och mugglarkunskap kunde fortsätta, efter ett par veckors förhandlande blev det så att ministeriet lånade ut tre aurorer på roterande schema för att fylla vakansen för trolldryck resten av utbildningsåret, mugglarkunskap ersattes av någon Harry aldrig lärde sig namnet på, men han hade sett namnet _Mac Findláich_.

Vid hemresan inför juluppehållet valde Harry med Sirius att inte offra en hel dag i onödan att sitta på tåget till London — istället möttes Harry av Sirius redan vid Hogsmeade station — därifrån flyttnycklade de till Sirius hus. Han ägde ett hus i London men han hade skaffat ett lantställe i Wales — ett hus med mycket harmoni i, till skillnad från den i London — Harry hade varit i Londonhuset ibland — men det känds en tryckande känsla i honom så snart han steg in där. De använde den endast när de behövde den för att inte visa det egentliga stället de ansåg vara sitt hem.

—

"Nå Harry — vad vet du om det som hände Snape — för jag tror inte ett ögonblick att Snape skulle vägra Voldi det minsta."

"Det lämnar inte det här rummet — eller hur?"

"Som du vet — inget vi säger här är för andras öron, det är därför vi har det här rummet. Så — du vet något."

"Jo — jag hade väntat mig att han skulle göra ett angrepp tidigare, jag hade känt hans passiva tentakler tidigare — men den här gången gjorde han ett fullskaligt inträngande — så jag röck till mig det som kom — och kapade hans silversnöre och sköt en chockpuls på det som blev kvar av strängen, sen hade jag en ordentlig batalj med honom innan jag fick han inlåst i en av cellerna."

"Bra — om det skulle bli en undersökning — kan du ta en sanningsed på att det var så — det är inte till mig — men ifall du skulle bli anklagad nån gång?"

"Jo — han trängde sig in — trots skyltarna med tillträdesförbud och med texten på dem att det var förenat med livsfara att försöka komma vidare — så det är ingen fara — men ingen behöver veta det — inte ännu i alla fall."

"Och Quirrell — gjorde han lika?"

"Jo — profetian handlade ju om Neville eller mig – och han valde Neville — men nu tänkte han titta närmare på mig — men det var Quirrell som angrep inte Voldi själv — därför vet Voldi — eller vad det nu var, att Quirre skulle göra en mental avläsning på mig — och dog — hade jag vetat det innan hade jag bara kastat ut han – att Voldi var inblandad märkte jag först senare. Dessutom var Quirres minnesbank redan sönderbränd av Voldi — så den gav inte ens ett uns av information om Voldi utöver att han fanns och sökte en sten. Inte mycket annat heller — när jag tänker efter."

"Men Snape's fick du, är det något av den du har nytta av?"

"Jo — Tyvärr — men det är sånt jag måste hantera — Albus är egentligen en större bov än Voldi. Men om nåt år kommer det att börja hända olyckor lite var stans, om deras planering följs."

I det läget var Harry sugen att berätta om hela sina 300 år för Sirius, men redan tidigt medan minnena överväldigade honom hade han bestämt sig INGEN skulle invigas i den hemligheten. Inget i den här tillvaron var ju heller så identisk att den kunde användas med trygghet, och att anklaga någon för något som eventuellt skulle komma att hända var ju inget at tens tänka på.

—

Resten av julledigheten förflöt utan några egentliga höjdpunkter eller dippar, om man bortser från att Harry för första gången på nästan tre sekler — nu kunde avnjuta midvintersolståndet med en annan människa som han kunde känna samhörighet med.

Det hade tagit lite _grävande_ i minnesbanken innan Harry förstod varför Sirius inte hade någon fru — han var änkeman. Hans hustru Carmina och deras två döttrar hade mördats tre månader efter Potters, med det försvann Sirius förhoppning om en familjeframtid. Hade hon fått leva ytterligare två månader kunde det ha varit ännu en dotter i familjen. Harry visste efter att ha hittat de minnena som flöt fram efter han såg ett fotografi från deras bröllop — han visste också att inte fråga — igen, även om det var nytt i hans nya situation, minnet från då han faktiskt frågade hade gjort Sirius nedstämd i mer än tre veckor.

Medan Harry gick igenom delar av minnet han hade skördat från Snape, så kunde han också hitta referenser till vilka som varit inblandade. Inte Snape själv, men Macnair och Rockwood var två namn han kunde knyta till den händelsen, vad värre var, det verkade vara initierat från Dumbledore, på snirkliga omvägar visserligen, men Snape hade inte varit i ovetskap om angreppet, och han hade även spelat en vital roll i förmedlingen av initieringen för angreppet — om Harry tolkade Snapes minne rätt. Ur Dumbledores synvinkel skulle undanröjandet av Sirius Black ge honom tillgång till Harry Potter, med det fanns ett stort kapital att _hämta hem_. Men Sirius hade inte varit på plats just då — och därför undkom han. Harry hade bestämt sig — men han förstod att trots sina 300 år — så var Dumbledore inte helt lätt att tas med, även om spelplanen var snedvridet styrd, dessutom hade Dumble inte gjort annat än ytspaning — än så länge.

—

Hela vårterminen ämnade Harry träna på saker han redan hade lärt sig — i den tidigare tillvaron. I yttersta hemlighet naturligtvis. Rummet på sjunde våningen kom till stor nytta, där fanns möjligheten att ha tillgång till _allt_ han behövde för att träna den här kroppen att klara av och saker han sannolikt skulle komma att ha nytta av. Saker han inledningsvis inte tänkt på kom han på av en slump — möjligheten för rummet att skapa gates.

Det var mer av misstag han lärde sig att skapa en möjlighet att nå andra platser. Rummet försåg honom med en dörr, och dörren kunde vara kvar den tid han behövde. På så sätt kunde han kliva ut ur tillvaron på Hogwarts för att besöka platser han i sitt sinne kunde definiera tillräckligt bra för att rummet skulle förstå vart, hur, hur länge och på vilket sätt han behövde lämna Hogwarts — så ordnade rummet efter hans behov.

Efter det upplevdes det att många bomber från andra världskriget hade börjat detonera. Grottan — hade ett aktivt horcrux, likaså fanns det ett i Voldis mors föräldrahem, hos Malfoys fanns det i den hemliga delen under huset. På alla tre ställena fanns det tydligen _gamla blindgångare_ som av någon händelse bringades i explosion. Att använda autentiska gamla bomber som utgångsmaterial till de materiellt omdanade gjorde det enklare för myndigheterna att fastställa att det faktiskt var autentiska gamla tyska bomber som inte briserat då de fälldes.

Krigsministeriet som avkrävdes en förklaring visade på _möjliga_ förklaringar, där årens erosion och temperaturförhållandet skapade förutsättningarna att starta ett explosionsförlopp, genom att det initialt aldrig hade startat, och därför var mekanismerna intakta. Glasampuller med svavelsyra och olika metaller förblev intakta genom åren när de var torra – men när svavelsyran bringades i kontakt med metalltrådarna skapades ett galvaniskt element — och med det skapades det ström – och med det utlöstes bomben, men bara den omagiska sidan visste att det var endast sjöminor som hade den typen av utlösningsanordning, därför antogs det att det i familjen Malfoys, hem var en _trofé_. Den vid grottan var enkelt förklarad som ilandfluten. Guants gamla ruckel fick ingen annan förklaring än _gammal blindgångare_.

Allmänheten varnades för att röra vi misstänkta föremål, men ombads att omedelbart larma ifall de misstänkte att det kunde röra sig om gamla bomber. — Inledningsvis blev hundratalet gamla intakta bomber röjda, några på plats andra efter borttransport så lugnande det ner sig men det fanns många larm att gå igenom, och efter att bombröjarna hade ryckt ut för att desarmera fler än fem hundra rostiga gamla oljefat — som naturligtvis inte var bomber avtog hysterin, men utryckningarna fortsatte.

—

 **EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

Inte välkommen i familjen

By Smargden

/: Det här är en kortis – som grundar en del från en engelsk variant jag just läser. Harry är tvilling med Mikael ( äldst i min – 2'a i den andra)

Den har nästan samma start kap 1 å en bra bit in i kap 2 som 'Bakslag':/

 **4**

Det hade tagit Harry större delen av vårterminen innan han trodde sig ha maktprofilen i Hogwarts kartlagd. Draco Malfoy hade blivit märkbart påverkad när han fick besked att _hans_ hem var helt raserat, och de rester som inledningsvis fanns hade sedan eliminerats av den brand som följde efter explosionen, där — liksom på alla de övriga ställena. Men Draco uttryckte flera gånger att han var glad att han inte var hemma när det hände.

Då han inte var _vuxen_ , och Severus Snape hade varit hans gudfar så hade vårdnaden av honom övertagits av Dumbledore, eftersom Narcissa hade svurit sig fri från alla Malfoy's. Med Snapes frånfall hade det blivit stor oreda på vem som skulle vara hans nya målsman. Hur Dumbledore lyckades vinna det kriget förstod inte Harry, inte förrän Harry också förstod att begränsningen av månatligt maximalt belopp att disponera för Malfoy hade lyfts. Ny kvast till Draco, och en del nya kläder muntrade upp honom.

—

Harry hade försökt se om någon av flickorna visade något intresse alls för honom. Han blev visserligen lite besviken när han inte hittade någon enda, men han var ju trots allt bara en medioker nolla i den här tillvaron, hade varit i vart fall. Men när han tänkte efter — där fanns _en_ , som trots allt hade _glimten i ögat_ , när deras blickar möttes. Han kunde mycket väl tänka sig en framtid med henne, hon var visserligen en klass under honom, och bland kråkorna.

—

Resten av året hände inte mycket, i vart fall inte bland stora flertalet, för Harry däremot hände mycket, även om det inte var publikt. Hans förmåga att utföra magi hade ändrats. Bland det han hade läst som obskur information hade han från början inte förstått, men när förståelsen plötsligt infann sig — då — då blev det som ett pyroklastiskt flöde — o—stoppbart.

Först försvann alla tankar på besvärjelseformer och rörelsemönster. Peka — tänk — verkställ, det var allt. Efter det dröjde det inte heller mer än någon vecka tills _peka_ inte längre vare sig behövdes eller gjordes, tanken formades till vad som behövde hända — och det hände. Han hade redan börjat planera Draco Malfoys hädanfärd. Det skulle bli under en quidditchmatch, när en av slagarna i Slytherin skulle klippa till den hårda bollen skulle den gå, mycket fort, mot Draco — utan att Draco skulle reagera. Nå — det skulle dröja tills sista matchen förvisso.

—

Basilisken, jo i all förvirring han hade i sitt huvud hade den fallit i glömska, och som Gryffindors valspråk sa – kittla inte en sovande drake, så varför utmana ödet i onödan. Den fick fortsätta vara i vila, Dracos hädanfärd hade inte heller blivit av.

Harrys tredje år på Hogwarts är förbi.

Sammanfattning: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix L. bröderna L. är borta sedan många år. Nu är även Snape och Quirre borta. Gilderoy är INTE minnestraumatiserad, inte heller noterad som oduglig. Ingen trollincident, och ingen dagboksincident. Harry är fortfarande en i skuggorna

 **/ Fortsättning — ? — kanske. /**


End file.
